Les hommes ne tombent pas du ciel
by Listelia
Summary: ... mais parfois ils traversent la route. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où il vient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste. Je ne sais même pas son nom. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout est de ma faute et que je dois l'aider. Neal C./ Illustre inconnue, ce qui permet pas mal de comique, du coup.
1. Route 66

**_Ce qui arrive aux gens qui essaient de faire plusieurs choses à la fois et qui sont pas doués pour ça..._**

* * *

Je m'appelle Melain, Melain Pearl. Tout ce que j'aime dans la vie c'est ma voiture, une C3 couleur pomme, le gruyère et Stanislas, l'opossum de l'histoire dont je fais les illustrations.

La plupart du temps je roule à 80 à l'heure sur des routes désertes, en écoutant HYS à fond et en tapant sur mon volant pour me donner l'air cool. Je m'arrête dans des motels dont les chambres sont tapissées de petites fleurs vieillottes et qui proposent des beignets 100 pour 100 faits maison.

J'ai les cheveux auburn. Couleur caramel brûlé ou rouille de bateau. Ils sont longs, lisses, fins, presque tout le temps électriques. La plupart du temps je les enroule avec un stylo pour les fixer loin de mon rouge à lèvres dont ils sont amoureux.

Mes yeux sont verts. Ou gris. Ou peut-être bleus. La réponse est sur ma carte d'identité, mais vu qu'elle est au fond de mon sac, je n'irai pas la chercher pour vérifier. La plupart du temps, de toute manière, je suis obligée de mettre des lunettes de soleil. J'en ai des tas. Est-ce que j'ai précisé que j'adorai les lunettes de soleil ? Mes préférées sont les noires, super class, celles qui vont avec mon sac en cuir à franges. Elles me font toujours avoir une place près de la cafetière. Bon, je me suis paumée…

_Où en étais-je ?_

Ah oui, ma tronche. C'est important de commencer un récit avec la description du personnage principal. Donc, euh… Je ne suis pas super grande. 1m62 et demi, à tout casser. La taille qui va avec une C3, vous me direz. J'ai le nez retroussé de Stanislas, la bouche de la poupée Vic, avec des longs cils de biche bien embêtants, qui laissent des traces de mascara sur mes lunettes, des oreilles normales et un menton triangulaire. Je déteste mes pieds et mes hanches, mais j'aime mes mains et mes jambes.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour… ah oui, je suis abonnée aux talons hauts, y compris en ce qui concerne les baskets. Euh… je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir des baskets. Je ne vois pas ce que j'en ferai de toute façon, je ne fais pas de sport, à part cent tours de corde à sauter tous les soirs et dix abdos le matin. Les chaussures plates me terrifient, à l'exception de mes pantoufles Bourriquet qui sont bien sûr énormes et pelucheuses et que je trimballe partout avec moi.

J'aime les minijupes collantes, les pulls à col roulé, les chemisiers décolletés en satin et les jeans, les manteaux col mao et les écharpes en laine, les bérets en crochet et les maillots de bain deux pièces, les boucles d'oreille qui balayent les épaules et les sautoirs en perles, les grosses chaussettes de ski et les gilets en mailles lâches, les étoles en soie et les bagues en or blanc, les tailleurs et les cravates de femme. Si, si, ça existe.

Mes couleurs sont le bleu turquoise, le blanc, le marron, le rose poudre et le noir. Je déteste tout ce qui est à pois et à rayures.

Toute ma vie est dans mes deux sacs en cuir brun énormes, mon ordinateur portable et mon carton à dessin. J'ai un appart, enfin, je suis en colocation avec une copine, à Nashville, mais je n'y mets jamais les pieds.

Ma famille habite à Denver. Ce sont des dinosaures. Non, je rigole. Ok, c'était nul. Ils sont adorables. J'y passe Noël et le jour de l'an, en général. Je mange des truffes, du foie gras et des mandarines, je joue au scrabble avec mon frère Jay et je les laisse m'appeler Melain-Lorette, ce qui est mon vrai prénom.

_Atroce, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ?_

Ma vie est sur la Route 66. De motel en motel, de salons en maisons d'édition. Stanislas est en train de devenir une star, et moi aussi. En attendant, sur le chemin du succès, lui et moi on continue à commander des BLT mayonnaise et du gâteau au chocolat et à s'asseoir à la table près de la sortie de secours.

Enfin, lui et moi. Plus maintenant. Maintenant il est avec nous. Et c'est de notre faute. Enfin, de la mienne.

Ce vendredi soir-la avait été pas mal. Stanislas venait d'être invité à faire un dessin animé et moi j'avais signé un contrat plutôt intéressant. Mon téléphone portable coincé sous l'oreille, j'essayais d'éteindre le poste de radio bien sûr trop fort, tout en tentant de comprendre ce que ma mère me disait. La nuit était tombée et des phares me croisaient de temps à autre, vrombissant comme de grosses lucioles en fuite. L'asphalte défilait devant le nez de ma voiture, sombre et lisse, comme d'habitude. Il me restait une quarantaine de km à faire avant d'atteindre le prochain motel. J'avais hâte de prendre un bain et d'avaler un énorme menu enfant avec un Sundae à la clé devant la télévision pour fêter la bienvenue à cette aventure excitante du dessin animé… et à cette grosse masse d'argent, ok, aussi.

Stanislas était assis comme à son habitude sur le siège du passager, son poil gris zébré de noir taché par les doigts plein de chocolat d'une de ses fans de quatre ans. Sa tête s'appuyait contre la ceinture et il avait l'air d'être au moins aussi fatigué que moi. Sa touffe de cheveux rouquins était poisseuse de jus de raisin (même provenance).

Je jure. Je vous promets. Je vous jure que je ne suis pas folle. Exactement au moment ou ma mère a demandé « mais tu n'es pas en train de conduire, là, chérie ? » et à l'instant où j'ai eu comme une vision d'une silhouette au milieu de la route qui ne pouvait pas être celle d'un lapin – ou alors c'était vraiment un gros lapin – à ce moment-là, Stanislas m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Je le soutiens. Il est aussi coupable que moi.

En une fraction de seconde, j'ai entendu ma mère dire « c'est pas sérieux, Mee-Lo, je raccroche, tu exagères », j'ai pensé « il faut que j'arrête de vivre avec cet opossum » et le lapin géant a basculé sur le capot de la voiture, fendillé ma vitre et envoyé ma précieuse voiture faire un dérapage au milieu de l'autre voie.

Il y a eu un no man's land de quelques minutes. Ou d'une demi heure. Je ne sais pas. J'étais agrippée au volant comme une mouche sur une tartine, le cœur à fond la caisse, le nez dans cet imbécile d'airbag. L'alarme de la voiture s'était déclenchée et le clignotant gauche aussi. Puis j'ai réagi, filé un coup de poing dans le coussin blanc et réussi à défaire ma ceinture. Apres une bataille ridicule contre l'airbag et quand j'ai eu cassé définitivement le bouton de l'alarme, je me suis extirpée de la voiture en titubant et en pestant. Le froid et le silence de la nuit m'ont enveloppée aussitôt. Les phares éclairaient bien les traces noires en éclair du freinage. A part le pare-brise, la voiture avait l'air en bon état. Dans le halo, j'ai vu mon haleine, les bouts de verre brillants sur mon pull chaussette noir, mon kilt qui frissonnait et mon collant filé… et puis une chaussure.

Une basket toute neuve, un peu mouillée.


	2. Hitch Hiker

_**Vous avez deux choix : vous ignorez ou vous regardez. Vous vous taisez ou vous parlez. Vous prenez ou vous refusez. Vous réfléchissez ou vous agissez. Certaines personnes font constament le mauvais choix…**_

* * *

J'ai visualisé le lapin mort, étendu les bras en croix ou pire, en hachis. Je me suis sentie un instant en communion avec les deux mille chauffards qui prennent la fuite et qui finissent derrière les barreaux à bouffer du potage aux haricots, puis je me suis liquéfiée. S'il était blessé ? Si je devais lui faire un truc médical du genre massage cardiaque ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière de m'y prendre.

Le bon sens caché tout au fond de moi a fini par émerger enfin et je me suis précipitée vers la portière de la voiture. J'ai attrapé la lampe de poche qui me permet d'aller aux toilettes quand la fête foraine du village coupe l'électricité aux motels où j'ai commis l'erreur de m'arrêter sans réfléchir. Ma lampe fidèle fonctionnait, j'ai réussi à trouver mon portable, mais il avait glissé par le truchement de l'inadvertance sous la pédale du frein et se retrouvait donc à l'état de particules.

J'ai complètement oublié Stanislas qui étouffait sous son airbag. J'ai pris mon courage et le distributeur de mouchoirs à deux mains et j'ai contourné le capot de la voiture.

La lampe a glissé sur une chaussette de tennis taille 44 ou 45, un jean boueux, un pull à côtes noir.

Aucune trace de rouge pour l'instant, ce qui me laissait l'espoir d'une réduction de peine et d'échapper à l'envie de vomir qui me serrait l'estomac.

Le reste du lapin était dans le fossé et il a fallu que je m'approche davantage. J'ai prudemment longé l'herbe verglacée, perdu l'équilibre et je me suis ramassée méchamment sur les fesses en lâchant la lampe.

La lumière en revenant m'a éblouie puis a éclairé une masse de cheveux bruns maculés de sang, un col de veste de sport marine, un menton d'homme avec une cicatrice blanche fine comme un coup de feutre raté.

A ce stade-là, je me suis aperçue que mes dents claquaient. Ça faisait un petit bruit, comme des hamsters en plein spectacle de claquettes. J'ai essayé de faire tenir ma mâchoire tranquille d'une main, je me suis accroupie, et de l'autre j'ai touché le lapin.

Enfin, l'homme.

Il pouvait avoir trente ou trente-cinq ans. Quelque chose dans le genre. Il était inconscient, étendu comme un enfant qui dort avec ses poings fermés près de son visage. Sauf qu'il portait une montre en or tout à fait business boss - ou mafioso.

Mais enfin il ne dormait pas. Il avait toutes les chances d'être aussi mort qu'un hérisson sur le bord de la route. Et moi je ne savais ni quoi faire ni comment le faire. C'était le moment de piquer une crise de larmes aussi inutile que soulageante et c'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Pendant trente secondes, car ensuite il a bougé, gémi et ouvert les yeux.

Des yeux qu'un romancier talentueux vous décrirait d'un bleu céleste, profond, infini… _whaooh_.

Il s'est assis avec la grace d'un chat et a porté la main à sa tête en clignant des paupières. Puis il a tourné la tête vers moi.

- Vous êtes blessée, a-t-il constaté.

Sa voix était celle du héros de film apparaissant dans la brume de la bataille et son sourire celui du mec de la pub pour les déodorants – tout simplement flippant de choupinesquitude.

- Vous aussi, ai-je bredouillé en lui tendant un mouchoir.

J'ai omis de préciser que c'était ma faute, mais il a jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui et a paru comprendre tout seul. Il s'est levé en s'appuyant un instant sur sa main gauche. Il a fait une grimace et serré son poignet droit contre lui. Puis il s'est mis complètement debout et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que 1m80, c'était vraiment grand.

- Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital, a-t-il ajouté. Et que nous amenions votre véhicule chez un garagiste.

Je me suis redressée à mon tour.

- Vous aussi, une visite chez le médecin ne vous ferez pas de mal, ai-je dit en me sentant tellement en phase avec les héroïnes cool et détendues qui disent des trucs du genre dans les situations surréalistes comme celle-ci.

Il a acquiescé. Tamponné du mouchoir la blessure à l'arrière de sa tête avec une crispation des lèvres puis souri.

- On va prendre votre voiture, a-t-il dit gentiment en commençant à remonter le talus.

C'était peut-être un agent secret habitué aux crashs d'hélicoptère et aux tirs de balles. Je me suis visualisée en train d'expliquer aux journalistes pourquoi Stanislas était devenu une œuvre de science-fiction puis j'ai secoué cette idée débile et je l'ai rejoint.

Il avait désactivé l'airbag côté passager, je ne sais pas comment.

- Vous avez une clé à molette ?

Mais bien sûr, toutes les illustratrices en voyage trimballent des caisses à outils avec elles, dans le cas évident où elles renverseraient des lapins de 1m80 plutôt craquants.

Je lui ai tendu le vaporisateur d'eau et il a encore souri.

- Merci, ça ira.

Je pensais qu'il se fichait de ma tête, mais il a vraiment pris la bouteille et s'en est servi pour finir de briser mon pauvre pare-brise et pour enlever les derniers morceaux de verre. Puis il m'a tendu Stanislas et s'est installé sur le siège passager.

- Je vous laisse conduire, a-t-il dit tranquillement avant de remettre sa basket.

Je l'ai regardé. Honnêtement, j'avais l'impression qu'un truc faisait bip-bip-bip-biiiiip dans mon cerveau. J'ai mentalement demandé pardon à Stanislas et je m'en suis servie pour balayer les éclats de verre éparpillés sur le siège du conducteur, avant de m'asseoir machinalement et de remettre le contact.

Dans le rétroviseur, j'ai croisé mon front balafré d'une coupure qui saignait sur ma mèche cannelle, ainsi que mes yeux passablement ahuris. J'ai dégagé le véhicule avec quatre ou cinq à-coups, en me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir l'air aussi nulle alors que pour la première fois depuis des années un mec beau ET intelligent était monté volontairement dans ma voiture, et j'ai repris la route de l'Ouest juste avant qu'une voiture n'apparaisse à quelques centaines de mètres et ne nous dépasse.

Le froid m'engourdissait et le vent qui s'engouffrait par le pare-brise absent me congelait et faisait pleurer mes yeux. A côté de moi, l'homme restait silencieux, fixant la route. Sur la banquette arrière, Stanislas reposait de guingois contre le carton à dessin cabossé et il avait l'air piteux.

Sur le volant, mes mains tremblaient sans que j'arrive à les arrêter. Sous le tableau de bord, le haut de ma botte droite était maculé de boue. J'ai eu le sentiment de devoir absolument le nettoyer, un sentiment d'autant plus hystérique que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes doigts moites du cuir du volant. J'y suis finalement arrivée en faisant dévier la voiture sur l'autre voie et en faisant horriblement grincer les rouages quand j'ai confondu l'embrayage et l'accélérateur.

L'homme a posément tendu le bras devant lui et s'est calé contre le tableau de bord. Grillée. J'étais définitivement grillée. Personne ne sortirait avec une fille qui passe ses vitesses n'importe comment – et encore moins avec une fille qui vient de vous renverser.

Au bout d'une demi-heure mes phares ont éclairé par miracle la borne de bienvenue de la ville et j'ai pris le chemin de l'hôpital comme j'aurais pris celui de l'échafaud.

Cette fois c'était certain, ils allaient m'enlever mon permis et faire une publicité néfaste aux aventures de Stanislas, mettant fin à notre brève gloire et à mes cinq mille dollars.

Je me suis garée en travers sur le parking désert et j'ai consulté ma montre.

Il était à peu près minuit dix.

L'homme est sorti de la voiture et s'est accoudé sur le toit. Il a eu l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose puis s'est ravisé et nous nous sommes dirigés vers les urgences.

Mes clés tressautaient dans ma poche et mes jambes molles me donnaient une démarche de poulpe crevé, ce qui devait encore ajouter au tableau désespérant que je formais.

Tout était désert, comme dans n'importe quel hôpital de petite ville à cette heure de la nuit. La femme derrière le guichet a levé les yeux et a soupiré en prenant une fiche neuve.

- C'est pour quoi ? a-t-elle demandé nonchalamment.

- Accident de voiture, ai-je avoué d'un ton accablé.

- Votre nom ?

- Pearl. Melain.

- Et vous ?

- Noah. Je suis son mari, a dit l'homme avec un rire agréable qui a tout de suite mis la guichetière dans sa poche et qui m'a cloué le bec.

- Très bien, a conclu la femme. Signez ici.


	3. Urgences

_**Evidemment tous les médecins ne sont pas super mignons et tous les blessés ne sont pas des terroristes qui comptent faire sauter la boutique.**__**  
**__**Et toutes les auberges ne sont pas tenues par des tenanciers qui risquent de vous égorger. Mais n'empêche que la vie est pleine d'émotions quand on passe par ces deux lieux consécutivement...**_

* * *

J'ai rempli les papiers dans un état second. Comment ça, son mari ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Où étaient les accusations de chauffard ? La plainte, etc. ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Non, vraiment, il trouvait que j'aurais pu être sa femme ? Moi ? Les mecs qui s'intéressent aux filles sans poitrine existent réellement ? C'était quoi, un remake de _Pretty Woman _version _Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit _?

Elle nous a désigné une salle quelques portes plus loin, où un interne nous a rejoints. Il avait une paire de lunettes plutôt épaisses et sa blouse était tâchée de café.

- Vous vous êtes bien arrangés, a-t-il dit en poussant l'homme vers la table d'examen.

- Les femmes au volant, vous savez ce que c'est, a plaisanté l'homme tout à fait à l'aise.

A ce stade-là, j'étais tellement estomaquée que même Jay qui prétend que je suis capable de parler même en mastiquant tant je suis bavarde aurait été en admiration. Je me suis laissée tomber sur un tabouret devant le comptoir envahi de produits médicaux et je me suis contentée d'observer. C'était un rêve. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mes rêves sont toujours barjots. Je devrais arrêter le canal 6 et en rester aux dessins animés, les séries télévisées me pourrissent le cerveau.

L'homme a ôté son pull et son T-shirt avec difficulté, aidé par l'interne. Il était mince, musclé. Le rêve devenait vraiment intéressant et j'ai arrêté de réfléchir à quel feuilleton j'avais regardé à 17h pour fantasmer comme ça, pour profiter allégrement du spectacle. Après tout, j'étais sa "femme", non ? Trooop bien.

- Vous devez avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées, a dit l'interne. On va quand même faire une radio, au cas où. Quant à votre blessure à la tête…

- La caisse à outils, a complété l'homme en souriant. On ne devrait jamais la laisser sur la banquette arrière, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interne a acquiescé sans saisir l'absurdité de la phrase. Il aurait mieux fait de boire son café plutôt que d'en décorer sa blouse, cet imbécile. Je me suis levée avec la ferme intention de rectifier les faits. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver ?

- Comment s'est déroulé l'accident ?

Je me suis rassise. On ne savait jamais. Si c'était vrai, si je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner, je risquais toujours de me faire retirer mon permis et de perdre mon boulot.

Je sais, je suis lâche.

Mais lui, il était carrément bizarre.

- Une vache au milieu de la route, a-t-il expliqué tout naturellement. Elle avait du s'échapper. Enfin, le fermier a été sympa, le prix de la viande lui a suffi.

- Vous avez réussi à retrouver le propriétaire ? a relevé innocemment l'interne qui n'était finalement pas si bête. Montrez votre poignet. Vous auriez du faire quelques steaks ! C'est une entorse sérieuse, mais on va arranger ça.

Et cet idiot a clos le sujet. Il a mis en place le demi plâtre, bouclé l'écharpe sur l'épaule de l'homme après l'avoir aidé à remettre ses vêtements, puis il s'est tourné vers moi.

- Voyons cette blessure, a-t-il dit en enfilant de nouveaux gants stériles.

Il a nettoyé la plaie et m'a posé deux agrafes en me faisant un mal de chien. Puis nous avons fait un bref passage en salle de radio, pour constater que je m'en tirai avec quelques contusions sans gravité tandis que mon "mari" avait une côté fêlée, avant de nous retrouver à nouveau devant le guichet. L'interne a serré la main gauche de l'homme.

- Ne laissez pas madame conduire, la prochaine fois, a plaisanté ce crétin en remettant sa fiche d'observations à la femme derrière le guichet. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, a répondu l'homme en lui adressant un sourire comme si c'était son meilleur ami. Puis il a passé son bras valide autour de ma taille et m'a imperceptiblement serrée.

- Je te laisse payer, chérie.

Il n'y avait pas de menace dans sa voix mais moi, comme une cloche, j'en ai senti une et j'ai docilement sorti mon carnet de chèques de mon sac en patchwork. L'homme a tiqué légèrement et s'est reculé un peu. Quelques minutes après, nous sommes sortis en silence de l'hôpital et nous nous sommes retrouvés devant ma pauvre voiture défigurée.

- Il faut l'amener chez un garagiste, a dit l'homme.

J'ai ouvert la bouche avec la ferme intention de lui dire d'arrêter ses manigances et de me lâcher les baskets, mais quelque chose dans son regard m'a stoppée. Et je ne dirais pas que c'était quelque chose d'effrayant. Il a juste porté la main à sa blessure à la tête en grimaçant, et l'espace d'un instant quelque chose a chaviré, comme un problème électronique dans son hypothétique cerveau de robot. Ou une fugitive impression d'être perdu. Je suis donc montée à nouveau dans la voiture – je l'ai laissé s'installer à côté de moi – et je nous ai menés cahin-caha chez Enzo, le garagiste qui change systématiquement mes pneus quand je m'arrête au motel de sa sœur, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, _Paula's_.

J'ai attrapé un de mes deux sacs avec l'intention d'aller me pieuter sérieusement pour oublier toute cette histoire… et l'homme a pris l'autre. J'ai abandonné toute idée de me débarrasser de ce bout de scotch. Je me suis chargée de Stanislas qui boudait, ainsi que de mon ordinateur et de mon carton à dessins et nous sommes entrés dans la cafétéria du motel comme des chameaux en pleine cavale. Paula n'était pas là mais la serveuse qui mâchait du chewing-gum en faisant faire le grand écart à ses maxillaires, derrière le comptoir où elle essuyait des verres, nous a filé deux chambres contiguës avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire que je voulais le maximum de couloirs entre nous deux.

L'homme a déposé mon sac sur le lit recouvert d'une courtepointe brodée à la Ingalls et a déverrouillé la porte qui communiquait. Il s'est appuyé un instant contre le chambranle et de dos, il avait l'air vraiment épuisé, d'un coup.

- Et maintenant quoi ? ai-je lâché, sentant mes nerfs craquer comme le plop d'un bouchon de champagne. C'était quoi, cette histoire ?

Il n'a pas répondu. Il est passé dans la pièce voisine et a refermé la porte.

J'ai regardé Stanislas affalé au milieu des coussins à volants et je lui ai jeté mes clés à la figure.

- Vous les hommes, vous êtes vraiment graves ! lui ai-je lancé furieusement pour me défouler.

J'ai allumé ensuite toutes les lampes et j'ai éparpillé toutes mes affaires sur le plancher avant de m'emparer du vanity et du grand peignoir blanc que Sally, ma coloc, m'a offert à Noël dernier en prétendant qu'elle en avait marre que je lui gâche tous les films en me plaignant de ne pas avoir le même que les héroïnes. J'ai pris un bain bouillant, plein de mousse, avec les écouteurs de mon mp3 dans les oreilles et j'ai lavé mes cheveux soigneusement pour enlever absolument tous les éclats de verre, ce qui a définitivement noyé mon mp3. Quand l'odeur de la fleur de pêcher est devenue vraiment trop concentrée dans la salle de bains, je suis allée commander un breackfast complet et je me suis goinfrée en m'abrutissant devant un documentaire sur les Parcs Nationaux. Puis je me suis endormie.

Enfin, je suppose, parce que quand je me suis réveillée, il y avait du sundae fondu sur le couvre-lit, la télé diffusait un reportage sur la récolte des céréales et le soleil dessinait des rayures dorées sur la moquette beige.

J'ai passé la main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et je me suis massé les tempes, essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Autour de moi, la pièce avait sans doute été dévastée par un cyclone. Tous mes muscles criaient « va te recoucher, pauvre cloche ». Je me suis étirée en geignant, j'ai attrapé une paire de chaussettes que j'ai enfilée puis j'ai fini le reste de mon verre de jus d'orange avec un bonbon au chocolat. J'ai déniché des sous-vêtements que j'ai mis en bâillant, puis je me suis traînée vers la salle de bain pour me réveiller avec une douche froide.

C'est là que je me suis rappelée le délire de la veille. J'ai passé la tête par la porte de la salle de bain et jeté un coup d'œil prudent en direction de la porte communiquante. Elle était toujours fermée, mais on ne sait jamais. Au cas improbable où je n'ai pas rêvé, il devait y avoir un lapin accidenté de 1m80 plutôt joli garçon de l'autre côté du mur.

L'urgence de la situation m'est apparue clairement. J'ai ramassé un cache-cœur en cashmere bleu ciel, un pantalon en velours noir, un T-shirt blanc décolleté en V et je me suis engouffrée dans la salle de bains que j'ai fermée à double-tour.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je donne tous ces détails ? Je suis superficielle. Il faut vraiment que je note quelque part de me rappeler de devenir adulte._

Je ne suis sortie qu'une fois mes dents décapées et mon haleine fraîche, correctement vêtue et maquillée. J'ai terminé de me coiffer en remettant en ordre relatif la chambre en déroute. Stanislas me suivait des yeux d'un air critique, mais je n'avais que faire de son avis. Les opossums en peluche ne sont pas supposés être formés pour répondre à des questions comme _"qui êtes-vous exactement ? Pourquoi vous être fait passer pour mon mari ? Vous me trouvez assez vieille pour être mariée ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncée ?"_

Cette dernière question n'était peut-être pas obligatoire. Inutile de rappeler à un beau mystérieux que vous l'avez renversé en voiture parce que vous étiez au téléphone avec votre mère.

Je me suis enfin approchée de la porte fatidique. En fixant le bois synthétique, j'ai eu un bref flash d'un film où l'héroïne croit qu'elle a enfin mis la main sur Superman, et soudain elle ouvre la porte sur une chambre d'hôtel tellement vidée et nettoyée qu'on dirait qu'elle a été aseptisée. Tout ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté du battant, c'était vide et déception… ou alors la honte de ma vie, si je tombais sur un autre client du motel.

J'ai tourné le loquet, qui n'a pas résisté.


	4. Bed & Breakfast

_**Ok, ok. Juste "breakfast". Voilà. **__**Conclusions hâtives et pertes de mémoire.**_

* * *

La porte s'est ouverte (pourquoi on dit ça comme ça ? Il vaudrait mieux dire "j'ai ouvert la porte", franchement, les portes n'ont pas de vie propre).

Les persiennes étaient baissées comme les miennes, laissant à peine passer des zébrures de soleil. Sur le lit à deux places, l'homme était couché sur le ventre, au moins aussi inconscient qu'une grenouille disséquée. J'ai trottiné jusqu'à la table de nuit, pris une grande inspiration et allumé la petite lampe. Son visage est apparu.

Il était tout aussi… euh, charmant, que la veille. L'air plus pâle, peut-être. Il respirait paisiblement. Derrière sa tête, sa blessure suintait un peu à travers l'espèce de compresse que lui avait collé l'interne. J'ai hésité entre continuer à le contempler stupidement pendant encore une heure ou le réveiller, puis j'ai contre toute logique choisi la deuxième option, tendu la main et je lui ai secoué doucement l'épaule. Il a battu des paupières et ouvert les yeux. J'ai pris mon air le plus adorable et j'ai souri.

- Bonjour, ai-je chuchoté.

J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça sur ce ton confidentiel à un homme qui se réveille. Ça ne marche pas sur mon frère Jay. Il a tellement d'épis sur la tête le matin que personne ne résisterait au fou rire.

L'homme m'a regardé d'un air perdu, puis il a bougé la tête, gémi en palpant sa blessure et s'est assis.

- Où suis-je ? a-t-il demandé très originalement. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il avait une expression très différente de la veille. Et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas du aux vapes du sommeil. Il avait l'air vraiment perturbé et ses yeux bleus (toujours aussi grands et profonds, n'est-ce pas) reflétaient maintenant toute l'innocence du monde.

Ok, j'exagère. J'avoue, c'était trop grandiloquent. Mais il avait vraiment le regard d'un enfant qui s'éveille après être tombé d'un étage. J'ai néanmoins ignoré cet air de chien battu pour rester sagement dans la réalité et je me suis assise sur mes talons tout en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier, ai-je répondu très calmement.

Aucune fille sensée ne croirait immédiatement qu'elle a remporté le premier prix du défilé « le héros de l'année ».

- Je ne me souviens pas, a balbutié l'homme en jetant des coups d'œil éperdus autour de lui et tâtant son plâtre d'un air incrédule. "Je ne me souviens pas de… je ne me souviens de rien."

Là, j'avoue que je me suis mise à chercher la caméra. Quelqu'un me faisait une blague. J'étais en plein show de "_Qui sera la prochaine victime du mannequin de Adventure Man ?_" Des filles bioniques n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de derrière les rideaux en coton beige pour redonner un coup de blush au prince amnésique qui se souviendrait aussitôt qu'il ne traînait pas avec des illustratrices barjots dans des motels cheap.

- J'ai mal à la tête, a murmuré l'homme d'un ton plaintif.

Il avait vraiment l'air à l'ouest. Je l'ai attrapé par le bras et je l'ai levé.

- Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est d'une bonne tasse de café, ai-je affirmé avec de la conviction pour deux.

Sauf que j'avais l'air ridicule, pendue à son bras comme une épingle à linge sur une branche de chêne. Il a trébuché et fait un pas ou deux, ce qui m'a permis de constater que de toute évidence il n'avait même pas du quitter ses chaussures, la veille. J'ai soupiré et je l'ai posé dans un fauteuil. J'ai pris une des serviettes brodées _Paula's _dans le placard de la salle de bains et je l'ai passé sous le robinet avant de la passer sur le visage de mon ex-mari ex-super cool. Il a frissonné et repoussé ma main.

- La propreté est la clé de tous les problèmes, ai-je dit sentencieusement en ôtant les éclats de verre parsemés sur son pull. "Vous êtes certain de ne pas vous souvenir de votre nom, au moins ?"

Ce serait bien si les hommes étaient livrés avec une valise de rechange et une étiquette portant leur nom. Celui-là, aussi mignon et viril soit-il, aurait eu bien besoin d'un tatouage dans l'oreille et d'un T-shirt propre. D'un rasoir aussi, tant qu'à faire.

Je l'ai arrangé suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus l'air de s'être échappé de prison et j'ai enlevé le pansement derrière sa tête. La plaie ne saignait plus et les épais cheveux bruns de l'homme la cachaient.

- Allez, en route vers le café réparateur de Mère Paula ! ai-je dit joyeusement en tapant des mains.

La cafétéria était quasiment vide. Je me suis dirigée vers la table à côté de la sortie de secours, comme d'habitude, l'homme toujours à mon bras. Il marchait bizarrement, comme un gamin timide qui aurait traîné les pieds. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le mâle plein d'assurance macho de la veille. Et il n'y avait toujours pas de caméra ou de guignols en jupettes pour se ficher de ma tête. On plongeait vers des méandres burlesques d'incertitudes. Les amnésiques poussent à la télé, pas dans la vraie vie. Et encore moins dans la vie des gens comme moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? a-t-il demandé en examinant la salle comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Je sais bien que c'est mal éclairé le soir, mais quand même. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire cette tête-là non plus. La passion de Paula pour les nappes fleuries, le formica et les chaises rétro est peut-être discutable mais les cendriers en forme d'angelots en porcelaine n'avaient pas besoin d'être critiqués aussi férocement.

- C'est moche, ça, a dit l'homme en le reposant sur la table.

- Paula me fait toujours une réduction sur les beignets, ai-je riposté.

- Où est le rapport ? a-t-il demandé innocemment.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air de s'en inquiéter.

- Laissez tomber, ai-je soupiré en lui fourrant dans les mains la carte. Choisissez un truc à bouffer. Les pancakes sont délicieux.

- Je prendrai les pancakes.

J'ai rassemblé tout mon sang-froid professionnel et mon tact féminin pour dire avec mansuétude :

- Quel bon _choix_.

Il n'a pas relevé. Il a posé la carte et a jeté encore un coup d'œil alentours avant de revenir à moi et de m'observer en penchant la tête de côté comme un ours en peluche sur la devanture d'un magasin en liquidation. Cachée derrière le dépliant en papier glacé, j'essayai de percer à jour son étrange technique de drague. Il examinait maintenant le store beige en plastique et semblait essayer de comprendre les paroles du dernier tube d'HYS, diffusé en sourdine dans la cafétéria, fronçant les sourcils ou souriant d'un air béat quand il comprenait les jeux de mots débiles de la chanson. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'accrocher au cou une pancarte "je débarque d'une autre planète".

La serveuse s'est arrêtée à côté de nous et a sorti son calepin de son tablier.

- Ce sera quoi ? a-t-elle mâchouillé nonchalamment. Café maison, déca, cappuccino, viennois, moka ou expresso ?

Sans blague, c'est une nouvelle règle de la maison, le chewing-gum et l'accent traînant ? L'homme m'a regardée d'un air paniqué.

- Café maison pour tous les deux, ai-je répondu avec un large sourire hypocrite. Avec du lait s'il vous plaît, pancakes pour monsieur, beignets et confiture de Paula pour moi.

- Merci, a soufflé l'homme quand la serveuse s'est éloignée en direction du client suivant, en faisant une énorme bulle rose qui lui a éclatée à la figure. (Bien fait !)

- De rien.

J'ai pris la salière sur le présentoir au milieu de la table et je l'ai fait tourner entre mes doigts.

- Si vous m'expliquiez les règles du jeu, maintenant ? ai-je proposé. A quel moment vous allez partir, par exemple.

- Comment je me suis fait ça ? a murmuré l'homme en touchant son plâtre. J'ai tellement mal à la tête. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Mon nom… vous le connaissez ?

Ses yeux se sont levés vers moi, aussi grands et perdus que ceux du chien pour la pub de la SPA. Ou il jouait très bien la comédie ou… il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie. Tout son visage montrait qu'il était noyé.

- Vous avez été renversé par une voiture, hier, ai-je commencé prudemment, au cas ou il y aurait des micros quelque part et qu'il soit en fait en train de me faire avouer que j'étais une criminelle. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Je vous ai amené à l'hôpital et…

Là, j'avoue que j'ai hésité à continuer. Il allait forcement se rendre compte qu'il était absurde qu'un mec comme lui ait pu prétendre qu'une fille de mon genre était sa femme. La serveuse a déposé les larges assiettes de crêpes chaudes devant nous, ainsi qu'une panière de beignets et deux tasses fumantes. Ca m'a donné le temps de me ressaisir et de décider de faire mon devoir, quelques soient les conséquences.

J'ai dit mentalement adieu à Stanislas et au jackpot et j'ai pris une grande inspiration

- J'aime ça, a dit l'homme en humant l'arôme délicieux du café de Paula.

- Moi aussi. C'est une de mes odeurs préférées, ai-je avoué en me détendant d'un coup.

Peut-être que je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire que c'était ma faute s'il avait perdu la mémoire. Au fond de mon estomac, ma conscience s'est mise à sonner le tocsin. Je l'ai faite taire en lui versant une bonne gorgée de café brûlant sur la tête, puis, tout en toussant parce que je m'étais brûlée, j'ai ajouté :

- Hier, vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez Noah.

Il a froncé les sourcils, très concentré, puis a secoué la tête, désemparé.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas être mon nom, ça ne m'évoque rien du tout.

Il a passé la main derrière sa tête puis a regardé ses doigts.

- C'est rouge, a-t-il constaté, surpris. ça me pique.

- C'est du sang, ai-je dit ironiquement en piquant deux ou trois serviettes en papier dans le distributeur en forme de vaches amoureuses que la serveuse avait déposé sur la table. "Il y en a une quantité appréciable dans le corps humain. Ça vient de votre blessure à la tête. Vous ne vous souvenez pas non plus d'être mon mari ?"

Il a tamponné la plaie en grimaçant puis m'a regardée avec de grands yeux.

- Je suis votre mari ?

Et voila, c'était évident qu'il n'allait pas gober ça.

- Je suis désolé.

Il s'excusait ! Le cauchemar était complet. Dans trente secondes, il allait aussi me filer le lot de consolation et me dire que le voyage à deux aux Bahamas échouait à la fille intelligente à grosse poitrine qui avait joué avant moi.

J'ai tartiné misérablement une crêpe de sirop d'érable avant de la rouler et de la poser dans son assiette. Il a attrapé mon poignet.

- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas me souvenir de toi, a-t-il murmuré, adorablement confus.

Les cloches de la victoire se sont mises à carillonner et des feux de Bengale ont illuminé la cafeteria. Puis, tout de suite, ma conscience est revenue à elle et m'a filé un coup de poing sous les côtes.

- On n'est pas mariés, en fait, ai-je avoué piteusement en dégageant ma main à contrecœur. C'était une idée de vous, hier (je n'allais quand même pas me faire passer pour la mytho omnubilée par le mariage), mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Bizarrement, il n'a pas eu l'air soulagé. Ce mec avait vraiment pris un coup sévère sur la tête. L'amnésie vous change un homme. Ça fait du bien…

J'ai arrêté de profiter ignoblement du dijonctage du quidam et j'ai mordu dans un beignet.

- Vous n'avez pas de portefeuille ? ai-je demandé, la bouche pleine.

Il m'a regardée, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dans vos poches, ai-je insisté entre deux bouchées, en lui désignant son jean.

Il s'est essuyé les mains sur les cuisses (il avait fini par goûter au pancake que je venais de lui préparer) et a fouillé les poches de sa veste, puis celles de son jean. Soudain son regard s'est illuminé comme celui d'un gamin qui vient de ruiner ses parents à Noël et il a extirpé d'une poche revolver un portefeuille carré en cuir noir.

- Donnez-le moi, ai-je réclamé en avalant un morceau monstrueux de pâte chaude et sucrée et en tapant mes paumes l'une contre l'autre pour me débarrasser des cristaux blancs brillants.

Au moment ou mes doigts se sont emparés du petit objet masculin et élégant, j'ai réalisé que je ferais mieux de cacher mes mains jusqu'à ce que j'ai refait ma French Manucure détériorée par l'accident. Heureusement, l'homme n'a pas paru noter ce détail critique. Un peu de confiture coulait sur son menton viril et sa crêpe était à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Il avait l'air complètement captivé par ce qu'on allait découvrir. Bon, en même temps, il s'agissait son identité oubliée.

Le portefeuille contenait une liasse de billets de 100 dollars, apparemment neufs. Je les ai comptés rapidement, en hallucinant sur ce que les gens trimballent sur eux de nos jours. Il y en avait huit, plus de la petite monnaie et un jeton de caddie dans une poche fermée par un zip. Les autres plis contenaient quelques tickets de parking, une carte de visite du Restaurant _Greco Colomba_, une photo pliée en quatre et une carte d'identité que je me suis empressée d'ouvrir.

- Bingo ! Benjamin Cooper. C'est votre nom.

L'homme a fermé les yeux un instant puis les a rouvert, désemparé.

- Ça ne me dit rien non plus, a-t-il murmuré, désespéré.

- Vous êtes né le 20 décembre 1979, à Montréal. C'est là que vous habitez. Ça ne vous dit toujours rien ?

J'ai hésité juste un instant. Un instant de réserve polie et de respect de la vie privée, puis j'ai laissé libre cours à ma nature désolante de curieuse.

Et j'ai déplié la photo.

En me répétant que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à fabuler et que la vue de sa famille bien-aimée et de sa femme blonde et parfaite allait le faire définitivement sortir de ma vie.

J'ai bien aplati les coins cornés et lissé les rayures, mais la photo a continué à représenter la façade vert sapin de l' « Ebénisterie Lebrun ».

- Qui est-ce ? a demandé Benjamin, plein d'espoir.

Je lui ai adressé un large sourire rempli d'assurance et visant à cacher ma légère déception et, étrangement, mon grand soulagement.

- C'est votre boutique ! Vous êtes ébéniste, Benjamin. C'est un beau métier.

J'espérais juste qu'il ne me demande pas en quoi il consistait. Je lui ai passé la photo et j'ai repris le portefeuille pour chercher s'il n'y avait pas encore une poche cachée. Ce que je trouvais le plus bizarre, c'était le jeton de caddie. Ce n'était pas le genre de truc que je me serais attendue à trouver sur un homme.

- Ça ne peut pas être mon métier, a protesté faiblement Benjamin. Personne ne prend en photo son lieu de travail.

- Peut-être que vous en êtes très fier, ai-je argumenté sans me démonter.

Il lui fallait une note d'espoir, un truc auquel nous raccrocher pour chercher sa famille ou ses amis. Enfin, nous. Lui, je veux dire. Avec une adresse, un nom et de l'argent, il pouvait se débrouiller aisément pour retrouver son chemin.

Sauf s'il tombait à nouveau dans les pommes.


	5. La fièvre du samedi matin

_**Le sang, c'est beaucoup moins glamour en vrai qu'à la télé.**_

* * *

Je me suis levée avec précipitation, en faisant basculer ma chaise en arrière et je l'ai rattrapé au moment où il chavirait, entraînant dans sa chute un coin de nappe, le tube de sirop d'érable et le précieux cendrier en porcelaine de Mère Paula.

- Reste avec moi, Benjamin Franklin, ai-je grommelé tout en envoyant des sourires contrits aux alentours, pour rassurer les consommateurs indiscrets qui nous jetaient des coups d'œil choqués.

- On va retourner faire des radios, ok ?

J'ai passé le bras de l'homme autour de mes épaules en me plaignant par avance à l'idée des courbatures que cela allait me coûter, et j'ai appelé la serveuse pour régler la note. Puis j'ai fourré un dernier beignet dans la poche de la veste de Benjamin, avalé vite fait le reste de mon café et nous avons regagné ma chambre, moi titubant sous son poids et lui titubant tout court. Je l'ai laissé choir sur le lit et je me suis massé la clavicule, contrariée. J'ai fouillé dans trois de mes sacs avant de mettre la main sur une plaquette de cachets d'aspirine. J'en ai écrasé un avec la boite ronde de mon fard à paupières et j'ai rempli le verre d'eau dans la salle de bains.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de causer tous ces problèmes, a balbutié Benjamin en se redressant pour boire docilement.

J'ai failli riposter vertement… et puis je me suis souvenue que c'était ma faute s'il avait ce trou dans la tête par lequel s'échappaient ses souvenirs et l'espoir que ma vie revienne à la normale, aussi ennuyeuse et paisible qu'auparavant. J'ai commencé à rassembler mes affaires et à les entasser dans mes sacs. Stanislas, à moitié étouffé sous le coude de l'homme qui s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux, avait l'air furieux et blasé. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi de récolter un beau mec sur la route et de tomber évidemment sur celui qui n'était pas équipé d'une carte mémoire. J'ai raflé tous mes produits de beauté étalés sur les étagères de la salle de bains et je les ai mis pêle-mêle dans le vanity. Je me suis enfin assise sur mes vêtements froissés pour réussir à boucler la fermeture éclair de mes bagages. Puis j'ai considéré la situation avec le plus d'objectivité possible, tout en laçant mes bottillons.

Il était samedi matin, 10h02. Je n'avais pas pu faire la grasse mat', un homme que je ne connaissais pas, amnésique de surcroît, occupait mon lit, je ne l'avais pas rencontré dans des circonstances romantiques même si elles restaient inoubliables, ma voiture était chez le garagiste avec le pare-brise brisé en mille morceaux, je ne pouvais pas retourner à l'hôpital sans risquer d'être réorientée vers la prison ou l'asile les plus proches et…

J'ai arrêté de me tartiner les lèvres avec le tube vide de mon rouge préféré, _Terre de Sienne_, et j'ai fait un panier dans la poubelle.

Maintenant, ma journée était vraiment gâchée.

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour recoller tous les morceaux de mon quotidien inintéressant mais néanmoins rassurant.

Cette fois encore, Stanislas m'a inspirée. Il voulait quitter les lieux, larguer notre ami la marmotte amnésique quelque part et en finir avec cette histoire surréaliste.

Très bien, moi aussi. J'ai attrapé ma veste en daim sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, noué mon écharpe en mérinos blanc et mis mes gants assortis avant de transvaser toutes les affaires de ma besace en patchwork dans mon sac en cuir patiné. Puis, ces préparatifs de guerre achevés, j'ai secoué Benjamin et je l'ai chargé de mes bagages. J'ai réglé les chambres - de ma poche, mais juste parce que j'étais un chauffard inconscient et coupable, et non sans avoir lutté avec l'idée de prendre la part de l'homme dans son portefeuille – et nous sommes partis sans avoir aperçu le bout du nez de Paula et retournés au garage récupérer mon véhicule.

Enzo avait changé les pneus, selon sa bonne et étrange habitude. Il avait aussi mis un nouveau pare-brise et aspiré à l'intérieur de la C3, faisant ainsi disparaître tous les indices que j'avais bien l'intention de cacher. Il m'a tendu un sachet en plastique avec les restes de feu mon portable bien-aimé à l'intérieur en inclinant le menton d'un air interrogatif en direction de l'homme.

- Un ami, ai-je répondu machinalement. Tu crois que la garantie marchera même si j'ai perdu le contrat ?

Enzo s'est fichu de moi. Je l'ai soupçonné de n'avoir jamais eu l'intention de répondre, vu la lueur de curiosité qui flambait telle un phare dans ses yeux. Mais il pouvait toujours courir. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de révéler mon lourd passé de criminelle à un bavard de son calibre, fusse-t-il un de mes meilleurs amis. Benjamin clignait des paupières et serrait les lèvres, et il avait tout l'air d'avoir l'intention de me mettre de nouveau la honte en s'affalant parterre, alors je l'ai installé sur le siège passager, je lui ai bouclé sa ceinture et j'ai posé Stanislas sur les genoux. Ensuite je me suis redressée, j'ai croisé le regard de Enzo qui hallucinait et j'ai réalisé que je venais allégoriquement d'installer mon bébé dans le siège-auto. J'étais en pleine pub de _BabyComfor_t et je n'avais que vingt-six ans.

Le monde est parfois si cruel pour les gens qui ne sont pas beaux, intelligents et bourrés de fric.

J'ai contourné la voiture, remonté la mâchoire pendante d'Enzo en lui lançant un coup d'œil menaçant et sorti mon carnet de cheques.

- Je te dois combien ? Je veux dire, pour que tu te taises ?

Enzo s'est mis à rire.

- Tu ne me dois que le matériel remplacé et le service. Sans blague, où as-tu déniché cet oiseau ? Tu es trop bien pour finir avec un gars qui s'assoit à gauche.

- C'est toute une histoire, laisse tomber, ai-je commencé impétueusement, avant de m'interrompre. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, là ? »

Le meccano italien m'a fait un clin d'œil.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Miss Coup de crayon. Tu veux juste que je répète. Ton narcissisme va t'attirer des ennuis, un de ces jours, a-t-il plaisanté.

J'ai nié avec toute la fougue de l'innocence puis je l'ai payé et chargé d'embrasser sa sœur pour moi. Puis j'ai ignoblement volé la carte routière punaisée au dessus de l'établi pendant qu'il allait me chercher un désodorisant pour voiture. L'odeur de la colle du pare-brise empestait la voiture et semblait incommoder Benjamin autant que moi, mais il n'était pas question d'ouvrir les fenêtres avec la température polaire qui régnait. J'ai réussi à démarrer à la sixième tentative et je suis partie sur la route en m'efforçant de ne pas remarquer qu'Enzo gesticulait dans mon rétroviseur. Nous sommes arrivés miraculeusement à la sortie de la ville et je me suis garée sur le bas-côté pour déplier la carte et brancher le ventilateur, espérant me débarrasser de l'arôme canelle-citron du désodorisant.

- On va où ? a demandé Benjamin.

Mauvaise réponse. _Je _vais où. Toi, tu restes ici.

J'ai mis la main sur une petite icône indiquant un hôpital directement à l'opposé de celui ou nous nous étions rendus la veille. J'allais remettre Benjamin en liberté, dans une zone où on prendrait soin de lui, ou en faire cadeau aux objets trouvés, et retourner vivre ma vie sans culpabiliser, loin – très loin de cette route maudite. C'était la meilleure solution. Je n'allais pas ruiner mon futur professionnel et artistique glorieux pour une seule erreur de jeunesse.

Je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui expliquer la situation et j'ai failli avoir une attaque.

Les yeux clos et la joue appuyée contre le tissu jaune poussin du siège, l'homme avait de nouveau sombré apparemment. Mais même avec les pommettes rouges et les tempes moites, il était vraiment choupi-craquant, vainqueur absolu dans sa catégorie beaux héros blessés.

J'ai touché son front d'un doigt prudent. Pas besoin d'être diplômée pour comprendre qu'il avait de la fièvre. Aussi bien il avait pris froid sur la route verglacée. Ou alors sa blessure à la tête cachait un truc plus grave, une tumeur provoquée par le choc, par exemple. S'il chopait une pneumonie à cause de son état de faiblesse, je serais peut-être condamnée pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Est-ce qu'on pouvait me mettre sur le dos un cancer ? Est-ce que les cancers peuvent être déclenchées par un traumatisme crânien ? Peut-être qu'il avait une maladie en gestation et qu'elle s'était réveillée à cause du choc mais maintenant, comment pourrait-on le savoir vu qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ?

_Benjamin était peut-être en train de mourir._

_Il avait besoin de soins._

_J'étais un monstre._

J'ai remis le contact et fait demi-tour. Il serait bien temps de penser à la prison quand les médecins me dénonceraient à la police. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai peut-être à m'échapper. Dans les films, les héroïnes arrivent toujours à mettre les voiles par un conduit d'aération. Apres tout, si ma vie avait viré en épisode moisi de série télé, peut-être que j'allais brusquement découvrir que j'avais des capacités subconscientes de ninja.

Après avoir failli aggraver mon cas avec quatre accidents manqués, je me suis garée de travers sur le parking de l'hôpital, j'ai sorti l'homme de la voiture et j'ai fait irruption dans les urgences. Le ciel soit loué, ce n'était plus la même femme derrière le guichet.

J'ai croisé les bras de Benjamin sur le comptoir pour le faire tenir debout et je me suis penchée pour attraper le col de la blouse de la secrétaire.

- S'il vous plait, il faut faire quelque chose, ai-je braillé. Il a perdu la mémoire !

- Je vous entends parfaitement, madame, a articulé cette gourde d'un air pincé. Calmez-vous, on va s'occuper de lui immédiatement. Calmez-vous.

C'est bon, j'avais entendu, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, celle-là ? Je me suis poussée pour laisser les infirmiers asseoir l'homme dans un fauteuil roulant. Derrière eux, les portes vitrées de l'hôpital me faisaient signe. Je pouvais encore m'enfuir. Ficher le camp, nier que tout cela soit arrivé et finir un jour par intégrer une cellule psychologique.

J'ai fait un pas vers la sortie, dominée par un instinct de survie plutôt aveuglant.

Et puis j'ai entendu sa voix. Là, juste derrière mon dos.

Un frisson glacé est descendu le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Tout était fini.


	6. 3… 2… 1… ACTION !

_**Pourquoi le clap ne tombe-t-il pas quand on en a besoin, dans la vraie vie ?**_

* * *

Je me suis retournée lentement.

- Décidemment, vous devriez prendre un abonnement ! a plaisanté l'interne de la veille, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse toujours tachée de café et ornée maintenant aussi de traînées bleues.

_Plus ça va, plus il me sort par les yeux, ce crétin._

J'étais piégée tel le rat musqué dans une gouttière. Je pouvais légitimement piquer une crise de nerfs (après tout j'avais de quoi être traumatisée aussi) mais j'ai découvert que j'avais le sang-froid d'un serpent à sonnettes. Je me ferais psychanalyser pour mes talents perfides de comédienne plus tard.

Les infirmiers ont embarqué Benjamin et l'interne a commis l'erreur de venir me prendre par le bras.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mrs Pearl ? a-t-il demandé avec un sourire qui se voulait professionnel mais qui était desservi par une haleine usagée.

Je me suis passée les mains sur la figure et je me suis rendue compte que, question parfum, je versais aussi dans les relents d'essence, puis j'ai pris une grande inspiration.

- Il s'est réveillé sans aucun souvenir, ai-je balbutié, sans comprendre pourquoi ma voix vacillait brusquement.

- Mais avec vous comme boussole, il ne peut pas se sentir vraiment perdu, a sussuré l'interne.

Je nageais en plein délire. Il me draguait ? Non, mais pour qui il se prenait ? J'étais quasiment veuve et il se la jouait le docteur consolateur de série mal doublée ? Mais où était ma vie sans surprises ou les mecs ne se rendaient compte que j'existais qu'au moment ou je leur lâchais la porte tournante dessus en sortant de l'hôtel avec ma valise à moitié fermée ?

J'ai dégagé mon bras et j'ai attrapé la manche de l'interne.

- Il faut que vous sachiez la vérité, ai-je commencé avant de me rendre compte que j'avais agrippé le seul coin de la blouse poisseux de quelque chose d'orange et de collant. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… c'est dégoûtant !"

J'ai essuyé mes doigts sur une pile de serviettes blanches posées sur une table roulante et je me suis précipitée vers la pièce ou s'étaient engouffrés ceux qui avaient embarqué Benjamin.

- Venez par ici, madame, s'est imposée une infirmière qui descendait en droite ligne des gorilles. "J'ai besoin que vous remplissiez le formulaire d'entrée."

- Vous ne pouvez pas juste faire un examen rapide ? ai-je bredouillé avec un sourire crispé visant à les attendrir.

- Impossible, a affirmé un médecin (enfin j'ai supposé que c'en était un, vu comme il avait l'air plus vieux que les autres avec sa barbe à la Yvan le Terrible).

- Votre mari a besoin de soins, a insisté l'interne en se rapprochant suffisamment près pour que je puisse deviner le menu de son petit-déjeuner.

- C'est votre mari ?

Etrangement, le gorille en forme d'infirmière s'est humanisé soudainement après avoir échangé un coup d'œil suspect avec le prétendu médecin. Elle m'a enlevé ma veste avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et m'a entraînée vers une espèce de salle d'attente.

- Vous ne direz pas non à un thé, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-elle proposé. Nous remplirons tranquillement les papiers pendant que mes collègues examineront votre époux.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon mari ! ai-je craqué.

Tout plutôt que rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce surchauffée qui puait le désinfectant. J'ai fouillé fébrilement dans mon sac, puis, à bout de nerfs, je l'ai vidé sur la table de soins et j'ai enfin mis la main sur le portefeuille de Benjamin.

- Là ! Regardez, il s'appelle Benjamin Cooper, pas Noah Pearl ! Ce n'est pas mon mari ! J'ai vingt-six ans, je suis trop jeune pour être mariée !

La compassion que j'ai lu dans les yeux de la femme m'a filé une plus grande frousse que l'image de moi en toile de juste grise, derrière les barreaux, dans un cachot ou je ne recevrais que la chaîne politique.

- Je vous assure que je ne délire pas ! ai-je affirmé, désespérée. Je l'ai renversé, c'est moi, j'avoue ! Je sais, les téléphones portables sont interdits au volant mais c'était important, enfin, non, ça ne l'était pas, je…

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? a demandé une aide-soignante en entrant en coup de vent dans la pièce ou j'étais debout en train de me tordre les mains en piaillant hystériquement.

Son regard est allé de la femme-chimpanzé à moi puis est revenu à l'infirmière qui a froncé les sourcils en examinant la carte d'identité de Benjamin.

- Je suis désolée, a-t-elle dit rapidement. Je pensais que c'était encore le stagiaire qui se disputait avec les ASH.

Et elle a refermé la porte, non sans m'avoir laissé le temps d'apercevoir quatre ou cinq membres du personnel médical massés derrière le battant, dévorés de curiosité.

Ma vie était finie. L'infirmière m'a posé la main sur l'épaule.

- Reprenez-vous, Mrs Pearl, a-t-elle dit d'un ton mielleux hyper louche. Personne ne vous accuse d'avoir blessé votre mari. Tout va bien se passer. Il va vite retrouver la mémoire et…

- Vite qu'il la retrouve, oui ! ai-je hurlé, hors de moi. Et qu'il vous explique qu'il n'est pas mon mari, qu'il ne peut pas l'être !

La porte s'est rouverte et Yvan le Terrible est entré, l'air contrarié ou soucieux, peut-être, mais à ce stade-la, j'avais l'impression que de toute manière le monde entier était contre moi.

- On l'entend à l'autre bout du couloir, a-t-il chuchoté à l'infirmière, croyant sans doute que j'étais vieille, sénile et sourde.

- Elle affirme que le patient n'est pas son mari, a répondu l'héritière des gorilles sur le même ton. C'est certainement lié au traumatisme de l'accident. J'ai l'impression qu'elle était au volant.

Elle lui a tendu le portefeuille.

- Elle m'a donné cette carte d'identité spécimen en disant que c'était à lui.

J'ai halluciné. Qui faisait la traduction de cet épisode ? Le texte ne correspondait pas au scénario normal.

- Spécimen ? J'ai fait un pas en avant. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Ils m'ont tous les deux regardée comme si j'avais quatre ans et que je venais de me prendre un mur en faisant une course de tricycles.

- Cette carte est fausse, Mrs Pearl, a dit posément l'infirmière. Elle ne porte même pas le cachet de la préfecture.

- Un sédatif serait conseillé, a ajouté le médecin sur un ton confidentiel.

C'était un complot. Ils étaient tous à la solde de Benjamin et comptaient me faire interner. Le temps que je me fasse cette réflexion et que je m'aperçoive que je n'avais pas mis de mascara waterproof et que des larmes venues de nulle part coulaient sur mes joues qu'elles allaient encrasser, ces dingues avaient préparé une aiguille et m'avaient encerclée.

Cernée.


	7. Creepy damn Siamese cats

_**"Do you see that thing swimming round and round ? Maybe we could reaching it and make it drown"…**_

* * *

La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant d'avoir vu valser Stanislas en compagnie d'une bande de cocottes en papier, c'est de la voix de l'infirmière qui disait « peut-être que sous ses allures de prince charmant, il la bat ». Puis plus rien.

Avant d'avoir la sensation d'être couchée dans le distributeur de mouchoirs de ma grand-mère. J'ai ouvert les yeux, vu se stabiliser un plafond aseptisé, un néon défectueux… et en tournant la tête j'ai compris que je n'avais pas quitté la quatrième dimension.

L'homme que j'avais successivement pris pour un lapin, un agent secret et un bébé de trois mois était allongé dans le lit d'à côté et une aide-soignante penchée sur lui était en train de demander :

- Comment ça va, M. Pearl ?

Le personnel médical est parfois si obstiné.

J'avais trop mal à la tête pour rectifier et puis j'avais une intuition. Une de ces intuitions féminines dont vous parlent les bouquins et qu'il ne faudrait jamais suivre dans la vie réelle. Quelque chose me disait qu'Benjamin était peut-être en danger, que c'était pour ça qu'il cachait son nom sous le mien. S'il s'agissait d'un détective danois en cavale ou d'un espion espagnol chargé de sauver son pays d'une conspiration fomentée par mon propre gouvernement, si son seul espoir de survie résidait dans son mariage avec moi…

Si j'arrêtais tout de suite de délirer. Les agents secrets ont des faux papiers en règle, indétectables. Et ils ne deviennent pas amnésiques juste parce qu'ils ont percuté le capot d'une C3.

Peut-être qu'il fuyait juste sa harpie de femme et comptait enlever ses enfants pour les emmener avec lui dans un paradis exotique ou ils oublieraient la guerre des casseroles et des cuillers en bois.

Ou alors c'était un tueur en série recherché dans plusieurs états. Non, impossible, il avait vraiment l'air trop gentil. Les tueurs n'ont pas le regard du Clochard de _Lady and the Tramp_, quoiqu'en disent les statistiques.

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Mrs Pearl ?

- Mal, dis-je avec mauvaise grâce. Vous avez l'intention de nous retenir longtemps, mon mari et moi ?

- Je vois que la mémoire vous est revenue après cette nuit de sommeil, a dit l'aide-soignante en arborant un sourire digne d'une sainte martyre. Contrairement à votre époux, le cher homme, a-t-elle ajouté, cette fois-ci d'un air de vache amoureuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, celle-là, que parce qu'il avait perdu la mémoire Benjamin-Noah allait oublier sa chère femme et se jeter dans les bras de la première groupie venue ?

Enfin, sa chère femme… Tout est relatif. Un accident, c'est bien un truc qui rapproche les gens, non ?

Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? J'ai secoué la tête, ce qui m'a rappelé que j'avais le crâne en compote et je me suis assise.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me séquestrer de toute manière, ai-je commencé.

- Mais nous n'en avions absolument pas l'intention, a répliqué vivement la femme, piquée.

J'ai senti comme de l'hostilité et j'ai eu la vague impression que je ferais mieux de me taire et de la jouer pauvre innocente sous le choc. Malheureusement, les fortes émotions me rendent toujours agressives. La dernière fois que mon frère Jay s'est déguisé en Jack l'éventreur, il a fini coiffé avec la soupe au potiron et un œil poché.

- Pourquoi, vous êtes complets ? ai-je riposté. J'ai repoussé le drap et j'ai constaté avec soulagement qu'on n'avait pas jugé utile de me dépouiller de mes vêtements pour me refiler une de ces stupides brassières d'hôpital. « Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais mon mari et moi nous sommes attendus pour un meeting important et… »

- Très bien, a roucoulé cette hyène perfide. Vous pourrez vous éclipser dès que vous m'aurez donné la carte d'identité de votre mari, Miss Pearl.

Oh oh. Ça sentait méchamment le roussi.

- Euh… mais elle doit être à l'hôtel, ai-je bredouillé avec des gouttes de sueur grosses comme des obus coulant sur mon front mal démaquillé (je sentais des particules de mascara séché sur mes pommettes). « Nous l'avons oublié en partant et… »

- Peut-être pourriez-vous aller la chercher, _mademoiselle_, a appuyé cet extrait de sorcière en faisant semblant de savoir parler français.

Oui, j'allais faire ça et m'enfuir le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible de ces lieux maudits.

- L'un de nos infirmiers vous accompagnera, a ajouté l'infâme d'un air machiavélique.

Elle savait. Elle savait tout. J'étais perdue. Je sentais venir le générique de première partie, le fondu au noir ou l'héroïne coincée entend grincer la porte derrière elle juste avant la pub de la nourriture pour chats.

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait me sauver.

- Excusez-moi… Je cherche Benjamin Cooper. On m'a dit qu'il était dans cette chambre…


End file.
